VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: ;Valentine's Day 2016 * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1107 Blood Moon Kennen.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen ProfileIcon1108 Blood Moon Yasuo.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo ProfileIcon1109 Blood Moon.jpg|Blood Moon PVP.net Hextech Crafting * You will earn a Mastery Chest whenever you or a member of your premade party earn an S-, S or S+. ** You can only earn up to 4 Mastery Chests per month. This is shown in the Champion Profile. ** You can only earn 1 Mastery Chests per S-ranked champion per year. ** The content within a Mastery Chests is not tied to the S-ranked champion. * Mastery Chests can also be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Mastery Chests do not count toward the earned limit. * You have a chance to earn Keys with each matchmade victory, with an increased chance the more players in your premade party. ** Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * Keys unlock Mastery Chests at the Hextech Crafting Table, which earns "Loot". Loot is a general term for Rare Gems, content-specific Shards, Champion Essence and Cosmetic Essence, including the possibility for multiple (although you'll never only receive Essence). ** Rare Gems grant a Chest and KeyRare Gem. *** Is this all Rare Gems grant or is it a random rarity? ** Shards are 1-week rentals of specific content, which must be redeemed to begin using. Each shard resembles is a glassy portrait of a specific champion or cosmetic. ** Essence is a form of currency, explained below. * ** Contains all your Shards and Permanent Cosmetics, and displays your Essence in an interface similar to a store. *** Existing cosmetic content will appear in your inventory - i.e. cosmetics obtained before Hextech Crafting was released. *** Existing champions do not appear in your inventory, only Champion Shards. * Shards or Permanent Cosmetics can be disenchanted into the appropriate Essence (Champion or Cosmetic). * ** 3 Champion Shards can be combined to create a random, permanent Champion. ** 3 Cosmetic Shards or permanent Cosmetics can be combined to create a random, permanent Cosmetic. ** Champion Essence can be used to upgrade a Champion Shard into a permanent unlock. ** Cosmetic Essence can be used to upgrade a Cosmetic Shard into a permanent unlock. Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. * Maximum potential duration of the new champion select experience reduced to 530 seconds from 720. ** Pick intent reduced to 20 seconds from 35. ** Ban phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x6) ** Pick phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x10) ** Final phase reduced to 30 seconds from 40. League of Legends General Champions ;Highlights * New Short Bios ** ** ** ; * ** Plunder reduced to 4 at all ranks from ** generation reduced to 1 every 2 seconds from every 1 second. This for non-Summoner's Rift maps only. * ** Max. charges changed to 3 from (1 Rank)}}. ** Recharge time changed to seconds from . * **Upgrates' cost reduced to 250 from 500. ** Passive component. ; * ** The second instance of healing is now also triggered when the target dies (in addition to if the tether is unbroken). ; * **Mark's AP ratio increased to from . ** Consecutive bounces' damage reduction. ; * ** Bonus damage cap against non-champions reduced to 60 from 100. ; * ** The bounces now have an individual chance to . ; * **Mana cost reduced to 70 from . **Radius reduced to 235 from 265. ** reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Epicenter effect. Increased damage and . ** at all times. ** Striking at least one enemy champion grants Alignment. This buff is non-stacking. ***''Alignment's'' self-heal now occurs over 5 seconds instead of instantly. ****Base heal increased to from . *** Alignment also restores mana over the duration. * **Base heal reduced to from . ** Passive component. Repurposed as the '''Alignment' buff for .'' ** If cast while affected by Alignment, Soraka will transfer the Alignment buff to the target ally with refreshed duration. ***Total heal changed to from . Items Masteries ;;Ferocity ; - NEW! * Expose your most recently damaged enemy champion to take 2% more damage from your allies. ; * You gain a stack of Thirst every second. grant 8 additional stacks over 2 seconds. At 30 stacks, your next attack against a champion consumes your Thirst stacks and grants you (1.177% level)}} on the triggering attack and your next 2 attacks. ;;Resolve ; * Properly states that cannot redirect damage if below . Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Backdating Skin Splash Artwork Upgrades *New skin splash artwork for all champions that have previously received a visual upgrade (skins that use the modern splash art standards such as Headhunter Nidalee will not receive an update, this also also includes group artwork such as TPA Shen). The following champions are high on the list: ** ** ** ;Immobile Mage Rework *A rework to Immobile Mages with a comparable scope to the Marksman and Juggernaut reworks from last season, with some champions receiving significant changes and others only minor tweaks, as well as itemization changes that will affect all Mages. The goal of these changes is to create distinct gameplay for each champion, rather than due to the champion necessarily being "bad". **The following champions have been stated as potential candidates for changes, although this list may change during development: , , , , and . **The following champions have been deemed distinct, cohesive and healthy enough to be unlikely to receive significant changes: ; *Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. *Still retains an element of stat buffing. ; *Sion-level rework (Full Relaunch). References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed